Seven Elemental Mask
The Seven Elemental Mask are a group of beings who are the main antagonist of Super Mutant Brothers Mele Character The Seven Elemental Mask are Bill Cosby's mask he created. Each mask had an element: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Light, and Darkness(the leader). Super Mutant Brothers Melee 30 years before the first Mutant Brothers, Bill Cosby created 7 mask. Each mask possesed an element. After they were made, Bill Cosby linked his heart to the mask's spirits. He then says "If I were to die, these mask will arise and fufill my dream". 30 years later(SMB), Bill Cosby is defeated and the mask were awakened. 2 months later(SMBM) the mask attack Greg, who is the new owner of Cosby's orginization. They presume that Greg is dead and control the orginization Cosby left behind. Fire Mask The Fire Mask is the mask of fire and the weakest of the group. He does battle with Brandon and King Unknown(Greg). Fire Mask is later killed by Brandon. Water Mask The Water Mask is the mask of water and the smartest of the group. This mask does battle with T-2. Even though T-2's functions are running slowly due to the fact that he is fighting something made up of water, Unknown King(Greg) steps and briefly aids T-2 and defeats the Water Mask. Thunder Mask The mask of Thunder was considered the fastest of the group. He does battle with Cornell. He continuosly shocks Cornell through half of the fight. Unknown King(Greg) aids Cornell in the battle by using his Keyblade as his lightingrod. After the mask is beaten, Cornell believs Unknown King is Greg. He then challenges him to a fight, but Greg unmasks himself and fleds. Earth Mask The mask of Earth was considered the dumbest of the group. He does battle with S-2. S-2 has trouble with this mask. S-2 learns how to hover shatter again and explodes(he was combining two moves for the first time in Melee). Unknown King repairs S-2 and equips his Keyblade with S-2 and tries to hover explode again. It becomes yet another sucsess and the mask dies. Wind Mask The mask of Wind was considered the most relaxed of the group. It does battle with Justin. Justin uses his new sword to cut through the mask's defenses and fails. Unknown King(Greg) cleverly shoots the electricity he stole from the Thunder Mask and zaps the Wind mask instantly killing it. Unknown King then fleds. Light Mask The mask of Light was the right hand-man of the leader mask. He was considered to be the "blabber-mouth" of the group even he had the higher authority. He does battle with Keenan. Keenan tells the Mask not to get in his way or else he'll see nothing but darkness in his face. The mask laughs and is quickly punched by Keenan. Unknown King(Greg) comes and defeats the mask with Keenan. Dark Mask The mask of Darkness was considered the most powerful of the group and Bill Cosby's favorite. He is the only mask in the group who create soilders and can posses the powers of the other mask. He does battle with Greg. Dark Mask believed Greg is dead and thought Unknown King was someone who found Greg's corpse and took his Keyblade(he does not know that they are the same person until the final match). Unknown King unmasks himself and scares Dark Mask. Dark Mask could not believe it was Greg. Filled with anger, Dark Mask summons his Dark Orb soilders to attack the other Mutant Brothers fighters. Greg summons the Golden Keyblade he got from the Golden Keyblader and finishes off Dark Mask.